All of my dreams
by mikochan2
Summary: Ever since they came to Hogwarts, Cho and Draco have remained distant. Suddenly they feel the need to be close.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Cho Chang walked quickly down the corridor to the Ravenclaw common room. She had just told Harry Potter to buzz off once and for all. She smirked as she thought about how red his face had gotten and how he stumbled to say the words "Oh, I um, I'm sorry. I'll see you around then". Almost all of the Great Hall had heard, most of them laughed after she had told him off.  
  
Cho arrived in the common room and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She flung the door open and flopped down on her bed. Cho became quiet as she re- played the events that had just taken place. Another smirk slowly spread across her face as she began laughing. The window was open and Cho could feel the light breeze sweeping through the room. Just as she began to calm herself a voice that could send chills up your spine called out. "Hey Chang, nice little presentation in the hall tonight"  
  
Cho spun around only to see Draco Malfoy floating on a broom outside the window. "What are you doing Malfoy!" she snapped.  
  
"Temper, temper, I was just coming to ask you a question but now I guess I'll leave." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"You haven't wanted anything to do with me since we came to Hogwarts, Draco. I don't understand why you suddenly need to ask me a question! Why don't you go hang out with your mindless, so-called friends!" Cho hissed back.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa Chang, I never said I needed to ask you a question. I said I wanted to. And it was your own fault I never talked to you"  
  
"My fault! You think that was my fault! I can't believe I used to be best friends with you. You are nothing but a selfish, spoiled, rich kid who is going to end up all alone one day! And you'll wish you still had somebody like me" Cho fought back.  
  
"Now who sounds selfish. Well I guess I'll be off then, but remember Chang, you are the one who is alone. You just denied Potty remember?" with that Draco flew away into the night.  
  
Cho grabbed a pillow off her bed and screamed into it. When she calmed herself she thought about what Draco had just said. The question popped into her mind. "What had he come there to ask?"  
  
A/N- you like? 


	2. Do you remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. Chapter 2!  
  
Cho quickly ran through the halls of the dungeon. "Stupid trick stair, now I'm going to be late!" she thought as she glanced at her watch. Cho flung open the door for class just as the bell rang. She leaned against the door in relief trying to catch her breath only for her to be flung,along with the door, aside as Professor Snape busted the door as he usually did. "Ack!" Cho screamed as she toppled into one student. The student grabbed hold of Cho to prevent further harm but quickly let go.  
  
"Look Chang, I know I'm fine but really you shouldn't just glomp me like that in class. I thought you had more class than that. Course it's something I would expect from a Ravenclaw."  
  
Cho immediately recognized the voice as none other than her evening visitor, Draco Malfoy. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I am so sorry I just can't contain myself. I mean after all you did grab and hold on to me. Who wouldn't want to be held by the famous Draco Malfoy? Thanks for that moment of glory hun" she smirked and ruffled her hand through his long blonde hair and walked to her seat.  
  
"Now that you two are done with your little fiasco, we may begin class" said Professor Snape.  
  
As the class droned on Cho could feel Draco's stare in the back of her head. She wondered why he was so intently staring at her. Cho was extremely bored today because they were reviewing for a test, no potion making or anything. Just talking. She decided to have some fun with Draco whom was still staring at her. Cho spun her head around and batted her eyes at Draco. As soon as he saw this, he glared at her. Cho puckered her lips at him then turned back around. She laughed on the inside sensing Draco's anger. They had always had some sort of connection, ever since they were kids. Cho's mind drifted and before she knew it, class was over.  
  
She stood up and gathered her things. Cho went to put away her potions book only to have it slammed back down by someone's hand. Her head jerked up. Draco stood there looking, well let's just say extremely pissed.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Draco?" Cho said jerking away her book from his grasp.  
  
"You are my problem" he replied curtly.  
  
"Me? Haha! That's a laugh. Why do you care if I taunt you anyways, it's not like you have cared about me for the past five years, why start now?" she finished and picked up her bag and headed out the classroom.  
  
A strong arm grabbed her and spun her around against the wall. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" he hissed.  
  
"Well can you make it fast, people who actually care a rat's ass are waiting for me" she hissed right back.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that" he scowled.  
  
"I'll talk to you the same damn way you talk to me asshole, with disrespect and utter rudeness!" Cho screamed.  
  
"Why don't you think I care you? You know what happened!" he looked into her eyes.  
  
Cho became quiet."Yes" was an almost automatic reply from her as her mind began to drift back.  
  
/It was his first year, her second. They had met during potions class and hit it off. All of Cho's friends warned her about Draco. How he was a mean, nasty boy. She brushed them off though and continued her relationship with this boy whom she was infatuated with. He had felt the same, but then his father found out. His father forbid him to have anything to do with Cho because he didn't know her. For all Mr. Malfoy knew, Cho's parents could be aurors. Mr. Malfoy sent letters to both Cho and Draco, demanding that they separate. All Cho could do was stumble away stealing one last look at Draco's face of sorrow and confusion. They both moved on to date other people. For Cho, Cedric Diggory and for him, Pansy Parkinson. Cho remembered how painful it was to watch er first true love and a slut walk through the halls together. It tore her apart and everyday she suffered with it. Being with Cedric was different tough, she was happy again. And then... it happened. Cedric was murdered and there was nothing left for Cho. The year after had been hell for her, but gradually with tremendous support from friends and family, Cho got better. Now she was back to watching Draco and Pansy and longing for that again./  
  
She finished role playing the painful moments in her head and with tears filling her eyes she look up at Draco. Draco's eyes turned to sympathy. "Cho, hun please don't cry" he begged.  
  
Why was he all of a sudden being so nice to her? "You don't deserve to call me "hun" she spat out. Cho couldn't fight it though. She had wanted for so long to be close to him again. She didn't care how, but she really did need him.  
  
In one swift movement Draco pulled her into a hug. That's when she lost it. Cho couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She sobbed into Draco's cloak as he ran his hands through her hair. "It's ok" he kept saying softly.  
  
Cho ripped apart from him. "No it's not Draco! Damnit can't you see that I need you, we can't be together and it's killing me! You don't understand what I have been through without you there to guide me."  
  
He moved at her again. She tried to push him way but he just grabbed her hands and held her tight. "Please stop" she begged, "Don't torture me more than I already have been" she said softly.  
  
"I don't want to torture you, I want to be with you. Cho we can be together, it's alright I promise." Draco said trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Draco, if your father finds out that we are friends he'll-  
  
"He won't find out we are friends, he'll find out we are together" he said lifting her chin up.  
  
"What do you mean" Cho said in worry.  
  
"Cho, I don't want to be friends with you, I want to be your boyfriend"  
  
"Huh! Wasn't expecting that one Draco, I'll have to admit. You father will be pissed though, and what about Pansy"  
  
"No he won't, I swear. I have talked to him already, and Pansy, don't worry about her. It's hell being around her" He said quickly.  
  
"If he doesn't mind us going out now, then why couldn't we when you were a first year?" she questioned him.  
  
The bell for students to go to their next class rang. "Shit" he said. "I don't have time now, I'll explain it later but will you give me an answer so the next hour isn't living hell for me" he said all in a hurry.  
  
Cho laughed. He was so cute when he got flustered. She thought for a moment, "Alright" she said softly.  
  
Before anything else he crushed his lips to hers. "Yeah, wasn't expecting that one either" she thought to herself. Cho pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment. She brought her hands to his face and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Cho pulled apart, "Class!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Shit yeah, I'll find you afterwards" he said taking off towards one end of the hall as she went the other way.  
  
As Cho ran once again to her next class, her mind was full of thoughts. This was going to be the longest hour she had ever been through. 


	3. Mistake

Chapter 3 Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!  
  
Cho sat through Transfiguration fidgeting every five minutes. She was trying to concentrate on the task at hand but kept getting distracted. "Ok so, I say the words Vinitium Dra- Draco, I wonder what he is thinking right now. That was so weird! It was completely random, I mean I think I'm excited about us being together, it just really hasn't sunk in yet I guess."  
  
"Ms. Chang!" Professor McGonnagal screamed.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Excuse me, what did you say?" Cho said snapping out of her trance.  
  
"I have asked you three times if you would kindly demonstrate your transfiguration!" replied McGonnagal with a snap.  
  
"Oh, ok sure" Cho said uneasily. She was usually good at transfiguration, she could handle it, or so she thought.  
  
"Vinitium Draco!" she shouted and pointed her wand at the demonstration plant. The plant turned blue, and shriveled up. The whole class burst out into laughter. Cho clamped her hand over her mouth in horror as it occurred to her what she had said. Her stomach turned to knots as she looked up at the professor.  
  
"The word is Dratonous, Ms. Chang." Professor said as she walked back up to the front of the classroom.  
  
Cho could feel herself blushing and she knew tears were on the way. "No! Don't cry you baby, stop it!" she told herself. Lucky for her the bell rang and Cho bolted out of the room like she was on fire. She tore down the hall fighting back the tears as she could hear comments from fellow students and others telling the rest of the school what happened. She turned the corner in a flash but was yanked to the side by a strong arm. Cho looked up to find Draco.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry, did you forget we had to talk?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Cho couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and she didn't want him to see her cry. She tore away from his grip and took off down the hall again. He just stood there wondering what the hell he had done to upset her.  
  
Pansy the annoying ass bitch came skipping up behind Draco and slung an arm over his shoulder. "You didn't hear, did you babe? Cho's upset because of a little accident she had during transfiguration. Seems she said your name instead of Dratonous." Pansy said with a giggle. "Aww poor thing, she likes you Drakey!"  
  
Draco shoved her off. "Get off me you ugly whore", he said as he walked off. Draco followed a 1st year Ravenclaw back to the dormitory. He ducked behind a statue as the 1st year said the password and entered. He walked up and repeated the password, which granted him entrance to the common room. He glanced around at all the Ravenclaws doing their homework and studying. "Hey!" a voice shouted. "You are not supposed to be in here!"  
  
"Shut up four eyes, I'm looking for Cho Chang" he replied dryly.  
  
"Well I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk with you. Now will you kindly leave!" the Ravenclaw said back.  
  
"Nope! Not leaving until I can talk with her. I have to-". Draco stopped in mid sentence as Cho entered the room from the staircase.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
"I had to talk to you. You ran off in such a hurry, I didn't get a word in" he replied.  
  
"You can't just bust into my common room!" Cho said back defensively.  
  
"Ooook, but you can at least talk to me. If this is how things are starting out, Cho, I'm kinda scared to see what the future will hold" he said.  
  
Cho's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Ok. You don't want to be with me, you go right ahead. Not like I ever wanted to in the first place."  
  
Draco gave her a cold glare then turned and left. Cho retreated back to her room to gather her books. She found them and set off to the library for a study session during her free period. All of the recent moments replayed in her head. "What have I done?" she thought.  
  
A/n you like? Please review! 


	4. I'll get you back

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!! Don't sue me please lol.  
  
A/n- THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, you guys make me feel so loved and inspire me to keep writing! Thanks again.  
  
Fortunately for Cho and Draco they wouldn't have classes together again for another two days. Those two days came and went and eventually it was time to go to potions again. Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table dreading the bell that would end breakfast and start potions class. It rang and she reluctantly gathered her things. She began walking really fast, maybe she would get there first and then she wouldn't have to walk past Draco. Cho came running into the door and ran right into someone. Oh boy, she had a gut feeling who it was. The gut feeling proved to be right. Cho looked up to find Draco staring.  
  
"Watch where you're going. Guess it goes to show that Ravenclaws have book sense, not common sense." He sneered.  
  
Cho gulped and stepped aside as he hurried out of the door. The class was waiting for Professor Snape as Pansy Parkinson spoke up. "Does anyone know where my Drakey-poo is?" she said in her usually squeaky voice.  
  
Cho cringed at her words. She had called Draco hers. What if he had asked Pansy out after their fight?  
  
"He went to the hospital wing, spaz. He said He wasn't feeling well", replied another Slytherin.  
  
"Wasn't feeling well" thought Cho. She had previously made up her mind to go and apologize to him. She felt horrible at what had happened. She knew she wanted Draco in her life.  
  
Class eventually began and ended. Cho's stomach rose to her throat as the bell rang. "Guess now is as good as any", she thought as she walked to the hospital wing. Her stomach eased up some as she heard his voice. He was talking with someone. She peaked her head into the hospital wing entrance. Pansy Parkinson sat on the edge of his bed. She moved the hair out of his face and giggled at something. Cho fought back tears once again. Draco and Pansy had gotten together. Cho closed her eyes and forced the painful images of them together out of her head.  
  
"Miss Chang? May I help you?"  
  
It was Madame Pomfrey. Draco and Pansy grew silent and stared at Cho.  
  
"Oh. N-no I was just passing by. Thanks," stammered as she backed away from the entrance.  
  
"Way to make a fool of yourself, Cho," she thought as she hurried off.  
  
"Yo Ravenclaw!" a voice sounded.  
  
Cho spun around to look at none other than Pansy.  
  
"I know you are into Draco. Back off! He's mine, and I know that's why you were there today. I don't ever want to see you around him again."  
  
"Gawd she sounds snotty" Cho thought.  
  
Cho just stared.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Pansy snapped.  
  
"Just wondering how anyone could like someone as stuck up as you, Pansy" Cho replied.  
  
Cho stirred. She rubbed her head. "Oh gawd, what happened?" she said as she sat up. She jumped. "How did I get in the hospital wing?" she thought. Cho pondered for a moment. The last thing she remembered was Pansy's angry face and an immense pain.  
  
"Miss Chang! Oh finally! I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What happened?" questioned Cho.  
  
"It seems Miss Parkinson punched you and continually beat you once you were knocked out. She will be serving detention for a while" replied Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Cho took a deep breath and winced.  
  
"Oh dear, your ribs are not healed yet, try not to breathe deep" said Madame Pomfrey. Cho work was brought to her for the next two days as her injuries healed. Then on Friday Cho was allowed to return to classes. Oh boy, Potions day. She skipped breakfast and just went straight to the dungeons. "I'll go on and read ahead," she thought as she entered the classroom. Her thoughts were interrupted when she walked in only to find Draco and Pansy talking. Draco's face became very grave when she entered, where as Pansy's grew more violent. "So sorry", Cho muttered as she exited the doorway.  
  
"No, we are finished talking" Draco's voice sounded.  
  
"B-but" Pansy started.  
  
"We're finished!" he said again.  
  
Cho reluctantly re-entered the classroom and placed herself at her seat. She opened her book and began to read. Draco's stare bore into her back. Soon enough, the bell rang and other students began piling into the room. As class droned on Cho began to think about Draco. She missed him and she would do anything to have him back. She made up her mind to do it. First things first, she had to get rid of Pansy.  
  
A/n – I'll write more soon about Cho's plan to get Draco back! Please review! 


End file.
